


I Care For You But Never Ever Let Me Go Again - Wattpad

by Mastermind2K16



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Grace - Freeform, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imperfections, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad, Sadness, Self-Harm, Shattered - Freeform, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, beautifullyflawed, flaws, heartbroken, justthewayyouare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Davis is a girl who thinks boys pick on her because of all her flaws and imperfections. She just wants somebody to love her for who she is. She hates people's insults about her, calling her names, and making her school life a living hell. She just wants to go home and just do something about it, not telling her parents. </p><p>Meet Casey, a boy who is just normal until the day he saw Alicia. Immediately, he is constantly thinking about her every day. But one day, he sees Alicia crying and crying her heart out, so he comforts her tightly. At that moment, he never wanted to let her go and wanted to stay by her side.</p><p>Will Alicia and Casey work it out together? Or will it all fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. |Teaser

 

  


"Alicia? Where are you?" He called out. No response.

"Alicia! Where are you?" He calls out again. Still no response.

He then goes into her bedroom to find the girl in the corner of the room, crying and holding her head.

"Alicia..." The boy said, running towards her and starting to comfort her. "It's gonna be okay..."

"N-No, it's not gonna be okay!" The girl replied, still crying her eyes out.

"Alicia..." He said. "Look at me."

"F-Fine...." And she did so, wiping her tears away. "What?"

The boy then pulls the girl into a kiss and wraps her in a warm embrace. "I want to stay by your side, Alicia. I want to make sure that nobody harms you because I don't want you getting hurt. I love you, Alicia. And that's all that matters."

As soon as he said those three words 'I love you', Alicia looked at him. "Y-You do? But how?" She asked, sniffling.

"Everything about you." He replied, giving Alicia a soothing back rub.

"E-Everything a-bout me?" She stuttered, looking at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I love your personality, your looks, even your grace. I don't care what other people say about you, Alicia. I love you for who you are." He then hugs her. "Understand?"

"Yes.... I love you too. Casey." She replied, hugging him back.

 


	2. |Prologue

_"Hey, Davis! How does it feel not having a boyfriend?"_

_"Long sleeves are so winter. This is fucking spring, so either get with the program or go home!"_

_"What are you looking at, you geeky ass bitch?!"_

Those are the words Alicia Davis dreaded to hear every single day. And it made her cry on the inside.

_"Get out of this school, you effing twerp!"_

_"You're not welcome!"_

_"Go to Hell!"_

She ignored their insults as she walked down the hallway. _"Shut up.....please. Just shut up......"_ She thought, pulling her hood on her head.

"Ms. Davis?" Her teacher looked at her.

She stopped. "Yes?" She said, not looking at her.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No."

"Take your seat...."

"Yes, ma'am." She then walked in the classroom with her head down and took her seat.

All of the other children looked at her.

_"I wish they would stop looking at me....."_ She thought, putting her head down on her desk.

They called her names and picked on her.

She started to cry softly to herself. "Stop....please....." She mumbled through her tears.

They kept going on, saying worse things about her.

She then jerked her head up, got up and walked over to the teacher but suddenly, she tripped and fell on the floor.

The whole class laughed at her while the teacher ran over to Alicia.

"You okay?" The teacher said.

Alicia shook her head, crying. "N-No...."

"Wanna me to call someone for you?"

"No. I-I'll be fine...." She said, getting up.

"Let me know...."

Alicia nodded and left the classroom, tears streaming down her face.

"Davis is such a loser!"

"Yeah, why is she even here?"

"She needs to go back to that hellhole she calls a home!"

The whole class started laughing.

"STOP IT!" The teacher yelled.

"And why should we, teach?" Grace Trump, the prettiest girl and captain of the cheerleading squad, said with a sneer.

"Realizing that she has a twin sister doesn't mean that you don't have to pick on her all damn day!"

"Who gives a damn? This is Alicia Davis we're talking about here. She's the girl who comes to school every day wearing the same black hoodie. She's the girl who comes into class with the hood on her head. The girl's a fucking loser!"

The class agreed with Grace.

"Wanna repeat that to me, Grace?" Alexis showed up at the right time.

"Alexis. What a nice time for you to show up while me and the rest of the class talk about your sister." She smirked.

She walked over to her. "This class has no damn right to be talking about her - you have no sympathy at all!"

Grace chuckled. "I never have sympathy."

"You and the class are cold-hearted. Me, I love my sister. I suggest you all back down before I see what fits."

"Who cares? Everybody in the whole school including some teachers talk about your sister."

Alexis slapped the taste out of Grace's mouth 0 to 100 real quick. "That still hinders me a lot. Leave my sister alone before I go H.A.M."

Grace growled. "Fine!"

"Snotty, ugly brat." She turned away, looking at the teacher. "Need anything, come get me from across the hall." She looks at the class before flipping the bird.

The teacher nodded. "Alright." She then looked at the class. "You all have detention."

The whole class falls out.

"Why?!" Grace yelled, walking towards the teacher.

"Because." A boy said, standing in the doorway. "You need to stop bullying that poor girl." He deadpanned at Grace.

"And who the hell are you?" Grace sneered.

He then walked in the classroom. "I'm Casey. Just got here this morning. Nice meeting you all."


	3. |Chapter 1

"Welcome to the class, Casey!" The teacher said.

Casey nodded. "Thank you."

"Did you look at the school yet?"

"No, ma'am."

"Do you want anybody to show you around?"

"Yes. By the way, where is that girl that just walked out of here?"

"You mean Alexis Davis, right?""

Casey shook his head. "The other one."

"Her twin sister?"

Grace then burst out laughing. "You want that loser Davis to show you around this school?! As if!"

"Grace, you slut." Then came Alexis again. "Don't start."

The boy looked behind him and blinked. "You're Alexis?"

"Yes; Casey, if I'm not mistaken." She looked at the young boy.

He nodded. "How do you know my name?"

"Across the hall - I heard the teacher."

"Oh." He then asked, "Where is...um..."

"Follow me." She winked. "Grace, see you at lunch." She walked down the hallway.

Grace growled.

Casey didn't say a word as he followed the girl down the hall. "How big is this school?"

"3 floors, stairs - you know."

"Do you guys have a roof?"

"Yeah..."

He nodded. "I see."

"Why Alicia?"

He shrugged. "I saw her running down the hall, tears in her eyes."

"She gets bullied easily..." Alexis sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "How did this all start?"

"Um..."

Casey looked at her. "What?"

"When we first started school."

"Explain a bit further." He asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"The kids started picking on us from kindergarten until 9th grade. Calling us names, taunts, threats - we took the blows..."

"What happened after that?"

"I stood up for myself and Alicia. I didn't want my sister to be hurt no more."

"I see. Were you ever bullied after that?"

"No, then I remember Alicia telling me that she was bullied."

He looks at her. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that kids in her class are picking on her - and I'm across the hall from her class."

He nodded and started walking. "I see. So that's why she's wearing a black hoodie..."

"I know..." She looks outside.

"Has anything changed about her?"

"I haven't talked to her..."

He stopped and turned around. "Why?"

"Dunno."

"Can you remember?"

"I tried talking to her..."

* * *

_Flashback - 1 Week Ago_

"Alicia, what's wrong?" Alexis said, looking at her sister.

"It's nothing..." Alicia said, walking up the stairs.

"Don't lie to me - tell the truth!" She follows her sister up the stairs.

"I said it's nothing." She replies, going into her room and shutting the door.

"Alicia!" She yells, banging on the door.

No response.

"Alicia!"

"Go away..."

"Are you being bullied?!"

"N-No!" She screamed.

"Alicia... I don't want you to be hurt..." Alexis cries out.

Alicia locked her bedroom door. "Just go away..."

"Alicia!" She screams loudly, sliding on her door.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Alexis jumped a little before walking away, sobbing.

_Flashback End_

* * *

"So, that didn't work out..." She responded.

"And she's been acting like this?"

"Yes."

Casey deadpanned. "How long?"

"A week ago..."

Casey sighed. "I'm gonna go see if she's up on the roof."

"Wait."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because of what?" Alicia said, coming down from the roof.

Casey turned around and saw the girl.

Alicia nervously looked at the boy.

"Sis..."

"Alexis. who is he?" Alicia asked.

"Casey."

"I just came here today." He smiled.

She nodded. "I-I see. I'm Alicia..."

"Don't be nervous, Alicia." Casey then held out his hand. "Let's get to know each other better."

"R-Right." And they both shook hands.

Meanwhile, Grace and her clique were watching the scene go on.

"You are like totally kidding me, right?" Tonya Johnson, Grace's best friend, said.

"Why is he even meeting up with that loser bitch and her sister?" Diana Trump, Grace's sister, added.

"I know right?!" Grace exclaimed. "I bet the two of them will get together but not for long."

"Are you sure about that, Grace?" Hannah Robin, Grace's best friend and co-captain of the cheerleading squad, said. "Besides, Alicia couldn't stay in a relationship if she tried."

"Grace, Diana, Hannah, Tonya." Alexis walked towards them, her lips laced with anger.

"Hello, Alexis." Grace said. "What brings you here?"

"I saw you from the corner of my eye - trying to freaking eavesdrop." She replied, smirking.

Tonya chuckled. "Why would we do that? Oh yeah - your sister is a loser."

She did a roundhouse kick to her face. "Call her that again, into your grave you shall meet."

Tonya fell. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Honestly, why don't you stop acting like a little bitch and go to hell?"

"Grace, you and your smart mouth."

"You don't know the half of it, slut."

Alexis takes Grace by the neck, holding her neck, gripping it slowly. "Now..."

Grace laughed. "What are you gonna do, bitch?"

She replied, "This." She punches Grace in the face before backing up a little.

Grace yelled in pain, holding her nose. "You bitch!"

Hannah casually stepped back.

Alexis gives a sly smile. "Whatever."

Grace growled and got up, Hannah helping up Tonya.

"Get it now?"

Hannah nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Scram."

The four girls walked off, Grace giving Alexis the finger.

"Ugly!" Alexis waved to her, smiling before returning to her sister and Casey.

Casey looked at Alexis. "I think Alicia just went back up to the roof..."

"I had to deal with Grace..." She replied.

He nodded. "I see."

"Did you talk to her?"

"We talked for a bit, but when she noticed you talking to Grace... she just ran back up to the roof in a hurry."

"Eavesdropping."

Casey deadpanned. "That's stupid."

"Do you mind if I talk to my sister - it won't take long."

He nodded.

"Okay." And the younger sister ran up to the roof, seeing her sister.

Alicia was panting heavily, her eyes widen in fear as she was hugging herself.

"Sis?" Alexis called her name, walking over slowly.

"I-I'm fine!" She yelled back, stuttering.

"You're not!" She replied, running towards her.

"I am!"

"Look - Me or Casey will protect you, okay?"

"Shut up!"

"A-Alicia..."

Alicia looked at her sister, tears running down her face with confusion in her eyes. "What do you want from me?!"

"You're not okay, alright?!"

"Leave. N-Now." Alicia ordered.

"NO."

"Bring me Casey! Leave, Alexis!"

"No, I'm not."

The older sister started to run past her sister, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Alexis stood there on the roof, looking down.

Casey saw Alicia running past him and down the hallway, out the front doors of the school.  _"What happened?"_  He thought, heading up to the roof.

"Alicia needs to change..." Alexis thought, a tear glistening from her eye.

"Alexis. What happened?" Casey called out.

"C-Casey..." She stuttered. "She yelled at me."

And before Casey could say a word, he pulled Alexis into a warm embrace. "Don't worry, Alexis. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks..." She sniffled.

He nodded. "Cry it all out, Alexis."

"Okay..." She started to cry for 10 minutes.

Casey continued to comfort the crying girl, looking up at the sky.  _"Alicia...I'm worried about you... what's wrong?"_  He thought.

* * *

As soon as Alicia got home, she went into her bedroom and sat down on the floor. "I can't do it... I can't take it anymore!" She screamed, taking off her hoodie and pulling on a black short sleeve t-shirt.

_"Somebody...help me...please."_


End file.
